


因爱生恨

by Algae_RA1



Category: Code Geass
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 坏掉的七号雀OOC，角色崩坏有，大段心理描写，意识流，鲁鲁（大概）没有出场机会，尤菲真的是个好姑娘





	因爱生恨

**Author's Note:**

> 坏掉的七号雀
> 
> OOC，角色崩坏有，大段心理描写，意识流，鲁鲁（大概）没有出场机会，尤菲真的是个好姑娘

****我失去你了  
我放弃你了  
我找不到你  
什么地方都没有你  
什么地方都是你  
  
可以回来吗  
可以不走吗  
可以离我远一点吗  
  
我爱你  
我恨你  
但是我还是爱你  
  
如此地折磨和心碎，却都只是孤单一人  
  
  
===  
  
半夜从噩梦中惊醒，却只感到无尽的恶意环绕身周，其他所有的，都在睁开眼睛的一刹那忘得干干净净。  
  
略微地恍惚之后，朱雀拉开身上披着的薄毯——大概是塞西尔小姐好心给他盖上的——从他自己的指挥台上翻身落下地。战况虽然并不吃紧，但在外征战的时候，他也会尽量和地面部队的阵地供应标准保持一致。因此虽然身为圆桌，但是他也不过是有了独占一个帐篷的特权而已。  
  
  
  
这两天只是行军，小规模的遭遇战偶尔有发生，全都在二十分钟内以对方的惨败和投降而告终，只是给地面部队和随军的Knightmare机师增加了一些实战经验而已，并不需要他的出手。因此他只是无所事事地待在队伍中的特别派遣向导技术分队运输车中，批阅来自本国和11区的报告而已。  
  
那些都是直属于皇帝陛下，和由陛下授意的圆桌七号，枢木朱雀全权代理的秘密机构所发送的日常报告。经过层层筛选而精简出的薄薄几张纸，从11区某个地下室里源源不断地将情报送到战场上。他不愿意去看，却又着魔一般地无法丢开那些报告。  
  
他不是没有注意到那位好心的女性投注在他身上担心的目光，但是同时也默默感激塞西尔心知肚明却并没有戳破的好意。  
  
一夜之间天翻地覆的世界到现在还未结束，他活着，也只是活着而已。他的喜怒哀乐在那个少女闭上眼睛的同时，慢慢沉入不见天日的冰冷海底。  
  
那是一场无法从中苏醒的噩梦。  
  
他一闭上眼睛，仍然能看见那个少女的微笑。她一身白衣，从天而降，俏皮又甜美。她逗猫，她维护他，她奋不顾身，她舍己为人，她坚定地下令眼里却露出惊惶……她信任他，她给了他希望和方向。为了这个少女，他甚至会开始珍惜自己已经卑微如草芥的生命，因为他相信，如果是她，那么或许幸福是可以经过努力而握在手里的。  
  
但是，  
  
那竟然是她的末路，她放弃了继承资格和血统代罪而换来的首肯，义无反顾所追求的温柔，却终结在一声枪响之中。  
  
他不想去回忆，她胸口绽开的不祥的花朵，她渐渐微弱下去的呼吸和心跳，还有漫上面庞的死色。在看不见的时候，还是那么用力地，燃尽生命地问出了那个问题。  
  
“祭典……日本，怎么样了？那些人……他们……”  
  
他无言以对，他只能按捺下所有的情绪，挤出一个不成形的假笑。  
  
“非常，非常成功……”  
  
还好，她看不见他扭曲的表情，也看不到他满身的血迹，也不用再担心他没有再好好地去上学。  
  
  
  
头痛欲裂。屋外的营火的光透过帐篷的缝隙透进来，出人意料温暖的橙黄色光却无法照亮室内任何黑暗。朱雀知道自己的手指冰凉得可怕，他用食指指节压了压太阳穴，却发现自己的额头有不正常的热度。  
  
那又怎么样呢？  
  
他抚平了衣领的褶皱，拿起放在一边的披风随意地围上，背后绣金的纹章仿佛重逾千斤，压在他的身上。朱雀微微踉跄了一下，不由得伸手撑住台桌。他只觉得眼前的景象在模糊和抖动，如果大地在颤抖一般。但是回顾四周，却丝毫没有任何异象。  
  
果然还是太勉强了吗？  
  
朱雀在心底嗤笑了一声，都到这个时候了，还说什么鬼话。松开支撑着身体的右手，他用力地做了两次深呼吸，然后撩开门，稍稍猫下腰钻了出去。  
  
天色还很晦暗，不过薄雾一般的层云却并未将下弦月完全遮蔽，还能隐约看见那还未满盈的半圆形状。离日出应该还有一个多小时。想了想，朱雀悄无声息地穿行在其他帐篷间，闪躲开守夜的士兵，从驻地门口走了出去。他想去不远处的小溪里清醒一下。  
  
记忆力穿过不算茂密的树林，然后跨过几块大石就应该能够看见平缓流淌着的溪水，但是不知是否因为天明待晓时的低温，林间草上有隐约的白霜和缭绕的雾气，在其笼罩下的前路隐没在模糊和阴影中，看不真切。  
  
但是感到自己越来越高的体温和烦躁，朱雀还是不管不顾地扎进了那片月光无法照亮的阴影中。  
  
  
====  
  
  
就算不断拨开前方的迷雾，跨过拦路的及膝野草，却仍然无法看见那本该近在咫尺的小溪。朱雀觉得自己体内的火焰已经开始舔舐神经，炽热的感觉从咽喉深处窜上。心脏是最高温的地方。他能感觉到那些鲜红的跳动的火苗如同从打开的闸门奔流而出的洪水一般，在自己的四肢百骸中淌过，从心脏到肺，从骨骼到肌肉，从内脏向躯干，火焰经过的地方，就燃起了无法平复的焦躁和热意。周围的黑暗受到高温的影响，开始软化消退，本该是平整的阴影如同放在受热平底锅上的黄油一般滋滋作响，边缘开始扭曲并从暗色里泛出浅色的光来，手掌下的坚硬石块也变得柔软，身体仿佛陷入了愈加松软和粘稠的地里。但是黑暗开始消退，柔和的白光从四面八方涌了过来，将朱雀的身影吞没。  
  
  
  
“朱雀，朱雀！”有谁在叫他。  
  
朱雀费劲地想要起身，却发现自己从头到脚酸软无力，想要挣开眼睛，剧烈的头痛和眼窝深处的疲惫也阻止了他。尽管浑身上下依然滚烫，他也只能无奈地躺在原地，听着有谁小心翼翼地靠近，长裙拂过草叶带来窸窸窣窣的碎响，有太阳和泥土的味道萦绕周围。  
  
“啊，怎么还在睡呢。”  
  
离的近了，他可以感觉到那个人俯下身来，阴影笼罩在他身上，遮住了有些太过炙热的阳光，带了了些凉意。他在心底轻轻地松了一口气，刚才实在是太热了。  
  
有一缕头发垂了下来，擦过他的脸，那个声音小小地吸了一口气，轻声道：  
  
“还好还好，没有吵醒他。”  
  
特意压低了的声音里听得出属于少女的清脆和温软。朱雀一时不知到底该怎么做，他的脑子里乱成一团，时间和事件交杂环绕在一起，有一根无形的棍子不停翻搅着他们，他的大脑只能捕捉到时不时冒出的零星片段。  
  
自己在哪里？  
现在时什么时候了？  
为什么会在这里？  
我……到底要做什么？  
  
他张了张嘴，想要开口询问，却发现自己的声带如同被冻结了一般不停使唤，空气一下子变得浓稠起来，他如同溺水一般，无法呼吸。  
  
但是身边的少女却对此好似一无所知，她拢好裙子，小心地坐在他的身边。支支吾吾了一阵子之后，开始自言自语起来。  
  
“……哎呀，说了这么多，我其实想说，能认识朱雀真是太好了呢。”  
  
意识挣脱开窒息带来的一片空白，朱雀只来得及捕捉到少女常常倾诉的末尾。那毫无阴霾的开朗打开了某一个记忆的开关，在想起来的一瞬间，本已经慢慢习惯的热度刹那间又蹿升了一阶，裹挟着更加剧烈的疼痛席卷过他全身。  
  
尤菲！是尤菲！  
  
“睡得真沉，好好休息吧。我先走了哦，还有人在等我呢。”  
  
别走，别——！  
  
他在无声中竭力大喊，但是什么都没有。朱雀听不见自己的声音，他无法开口，传达不到，什么都说不出来——就像那天一样。  
  
柔软的裙摆拂过草地，擦过他的脸颊和手背，如来时一般，少女轻巧地离开了。她细碎的足音在松软的土地和鲜嫩的青草上微不可闻，但也切切实实地远离了他。  
  
炙烤着朱雀的热度再次升腾起来，他觉得自己会慢慢脱水，然后死去。  
  
===  
  
不知过了多久，意识自混沌中归来。首先意识到的，是一股清凉的感觉。  
  
头上能够听见索索作响的声音，那是微风拂过树梢，流连在叶间的嬉戏。虽然还不能够挣开眼睛，但是朱雀几乎能在眼前展现出自己躺在树下，一个个光斑在身上跳动的景象。那是年幼的自己常常会做的事情，和鲁鲁修一起。  
  
和鲁鲁修一起。  
  
那段时光是如此难以言喻。现在想来，常常被鲁鲁修嘲笑为“体力笨蛋”也不是没有原因的吧，因为自己根本就不会说话，也不懂得怎么好好表达。但那时候非常非常开心，是那种仿佛要倾尽所有，耗尽一切的的快乐，被训斥，打架受伤，生气互相不理睬，吵嘴出现龃龉……不可思议的是，不管是怎么样的事情，都抹上一层蜂蜜似的，想起来时有着香甜的浅金色光泽。  
  
“好些了吗？”一个声音突兀地响了起来。  
  
朱雀不自觉地想要绷紧身体跳起来，却想起自己现在毫无气力，连开口都做不到。  
  
“真是笨死了，这么大的太阳也不知道躲在树荫底下。万一晒伤了要怎么办？”声音并没有停下来，继续絮絮地念着，“还好我发现的早，把你拖了过来。”  
  
那还真是谢谢你了。不由自主地从心里冒出来的话。  
  
“从来不听我的话啊，笨蛋。”  
  
为什么要听呢，你又不是我的什么人。赌气一样的回应道。  
  
“我们也不能一直在一起啊，要是还是这么不小心，以后一个人要怎么办呢？”  
  
为什么……为什么不能一直在一起呢？朱雀不知道为什么，心里突然酸涩起来。就好像是那一次去采梅子，结果却记错了时间，满满一篮都是还没有成熟的青梅，一口咬下去泛起来的是能让舌头麻痹，眼泪夺眶而出的刺激味道。他的喉咙也开始哽咽，觉得自己的眼睛里积满了泪水，但是他说不出口，也无法流泪。  
  
比自己体温稍稍低一点的手抚上了眉头。  
  
“真是的，明明还是个小孩子，为什么要皱着眉头呢？”  
  
你自己不也是小孩子么？下意识地就在心里这么说了。  
  
“嗯，我也是小孩子啊，所以我们是无能为力的，所以……”  
  
所以我们会分开，是吗？  
  
不是的，不是这样的。朱雀在心里想着，这都是我的错，是我不好，我不应该——  
  
思绪顿住了，一波一波的疼痛从空白的节点向外扩散，如同石子入水溅起的水花和激起的波纹。  
  
我到底忘记了什么？  
  
微凉的手心盖住了双眼，那个显得稚气的声音低低地说道：  
  
“睡吧，好好睡吧。”  
  
是鲁鲁修！  
  
朱雀的意识在这一点之后，又陷入了深深的茫然之中。  
  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
“怎么又睡在外面！”  
  
朱雀迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，看见鲁鲁修低着头担心的样子，他不知怎么的，感到自己内心松了一口气，然后就扑哧一声笑了出来。  
  
可想而知，本来就板着一张脸的鲁鲁修脸色更难看了。黑发的少年直起身来，单手扶上额头一副“我头很痛”的样子，冷冷地说道：  
  
“就算是军人，也不要在这种天气里一个人睡在外面，难道你是担心自己不会被冻着吗？”  
  
说完，鲁鲁修甩手就要走开，却没料到身后的朱雀把全身的体重压了过来。  
  
“等等，朱雀，你干什——”  
  
就算在普通高中生中，鲁鲁修的体育成绩也是中等偏下，因此他此刻被朱雀一扑，脚下不稳，一个趔趄之后就毫无悬念地摔了下去。  
  
不过倒地的瞬间，朱雀很自觉地当了肉垫，因此鲁鲁修只磕着了下巴——在朱雀的锁骨上。  
  
一边揉着自己生疼的下巴，脸色越发冷下去的鲁鲁修用眼神瞪着朱雀，仿佛在说“你最好给我个解释，不然就快点滚蛋。”  
  
“……鲁鲁修。”  
  
朱雀不知道自己到底怎么了，最平常不过的名字却在心里泛起了一阵陌生的涟漪。就连这本该是信手拈来的朋友间的亲昵都变得不自在起来：他怎么会这么不经碰，他的脸色有那么白吗，眼睛周围的青黑色太明显了，是不是没有睡好……  
  
“……真的磕到脑子了？”  
  
一大块阴影覆了下来，半响没得到回应的鲁鲁修只好放弃了无声的抗议，俯下身来看着朱雀。他右手撑地，左手抱过朱雀的头，身体往下倾，想要看看朱雀的后脑勺。  
  
朱雀看着鲁鲁修一寸一寸地靠近——太近了，之前还带着浅红色印子的下巴就离他的额头不到一寸。他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，任由好友捧着他的脑袋，手指轻轻的在后脑上摸来摸去。  
  
“有哪里痛吗？”  
  
“唔……没有。”  
  
甫一开口，朱雀就感觉到鲁鲁修明显一颤，然后黑发的少年像是触电一样地从他身上跳了开来。可惜明显没有任何反射神经的鲁鲁修只顾得上往后退开，却忘记了自己还是半坐在朱雀身上，没来得及抬起腿，于是上半身便不受控制地向后仰去。  
  
朱雀条件反射地伸出手 ，一把把人捞进怀里。因为用力过猛，两个人的肩膀狠狠地磕到了一起，但是朱雀却不肯放手。  
  
他不能放手，不知道为什么他就是无法放手。这是鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修·兰佩洛奇，他的高中同学，学生会副会长，他的好友。在自己被所有人都孤立的时候伸出了援手的人。虽然头脑好的不得了，但是偏偏从来不肯好好努力，翘课溜号做得无比顺手，但是可恶的是最后考试成绩却从来挑不出错。也生得一张好皮相，黑发紫眸，身材高挑，特别容易招桃花，但是也从来没见他对哪个女孩子上心……  
  
心里想着些有的没有的，朱雀越来越混乱，他的手也慢慢收紧，嘴里断断续续地说着：  
  
“不要走，不要走，鲁鲁修……我……我……不要走……”  
  
看不见怀里那个人的表情，但是在他的胡言乱语之下，却可以感到有一双手同样环上了他的背，轻轻地拍着。虽然没有任何言语传来，但是朱雀那一颗悬着的心总算慢慢沉了下来。他慢慢放松了力道，慢慢合上了眼睛，说道：  
  
"真奇怪呢，我总觉得你会远远离开我，再也找不到了——"  
  
“那你要怎么办呢？”轻轻的询问从耳边传来。  
  
“我不想那样，我不想看不见你。”朱雀顺着自己的心意回答。鲁鲁修还在，真是太好了。但是，为什么还是有不安的感觉呢。  
  
“可是，如果是你希望的事呢？如果是你说你永远都不要再看见我呢？”声音渐渐轻了下去。  
  
“怎么可能！我永远都不会离开鲁鲁修的。我们，我们是朋友啊！”斩钉截铁地给出了答案，朱雀却觉得心中的阴影越来越大，他忍不住又加重了手中的力道。  
  
“呵呵，我们是朋友？”这句话声调陡然间一变，一个陌生的语调刺入朱雀胸口，“我才没有你这样的朋友！”  
  
虽然本能在歇斯底里的尖叫，但是朱雀的大脑和身体仿佛麻痹了一般，他在战场上从来不曾动摇的手臂几乎控制不住自己的动作，他一点一点地推开了怀中的人。  
  
那是Zero。  
  
不会认错的，深色的披风和面罩，无机质的表面下一定是那个可恶的男人，满手血腥用希望和理想的字眼掩饰自己罪恶的男人。  
  
但是鲁鲁修呢？刚才自己抱住的不是鲁鲁修吗？他去了哪里？  
  
仿佛看出了朱雀的动摇一般，那个人伸出了手，移上了面罩。  
  
“住手，我叫你住手！！！！”朱雀发出了连自己都不能理解的悲鸣，他摇摇晃晃地往前伸出手，却是一场徒劳，只能眼睁睁地看着那张面具被摘下。  
  
露出来的是黑发，一只紫色的眼睛，还有一只的瞳孔上有着赤红的印记，一缕不知从何而来的鲜血从额头上缓缓流下。  
  
“朱雀，你怎么会是我的朋友呢？”那个冷眼看着他的男人突然就扭曲了面孔，“我没有你这样的朋友。你背叛了我！”  
  
“你也背叛了我！”反驳的话脱口而出。但是那一瞬间后他只能愣愣地看着眼前的人，他发现自己开不了口。熟悉的疼痛和炽热再临，仿佛之前只是蛰伏在余灰之中，只待时机复燃。一时间，连鼻腔内也充满了烟熏的气息，高温模糊了视线，只能在隐约间觉得那个人已经不再了。跌跌撞撞的迈了几步之后，朱雀一头栽倒在地，不省人事。  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
“！”  
  
条件反射般的跳了起来摆出防御的架势，手伸到后腰上别着枪的位置后，朱雀才开始打量起周围。这只是一片在通常不过的稀疏树丛，可以听见不远处溪流淌过鹅卵石发出的水声，应该是营地附近。他直立起身体，只觉得自己口干舌燥，心如擂鼓，身上汗湿一片，于是他便向水边走去。  
  
掬起一捧水扑上脸，冰得他一激，顿时清醒了许多，而刚刚发生的那一切也随之纷乱而来。他想起了那双冰凉的手和那一个拥抱，无奈的低语和少女的笑声。低头看着倒影中那个面部表情的自己，朱雀闭上了眼睛，低语道：  
  
“鲁鲁修，我到底应该怎么办？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
